mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Gundam SEED anime series set in the fictional universe of the Cosmic Era. The series is animated by the Japanese anime studio Sunrise and directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, except for Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer which is directed by Susumu Nishizawa. The first in the Gundam SEED series, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, aired from October 5, 2002 to September 27, 2003, with fifty episodes on TBS. A sequel called Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, aired from October 9, 2004 to October 1, 2005, also with fifty episodes. Both SEED and SEED Destiny have special editions which are condensed versions of the series that include additional footage. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: Stargazer is a three-episode original net animation (ONA). The first episode of the side story was first streamed on the internet on July 14, 2006, but it premiered a week earlier on July 7, 2006 at Tokyo Anime Center's Akiba 3D Theater. Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, and its specials are licensed in North America by Bandai Entertainment. The Gundam SEED series follows the war heroes of the first and the second Bloody Valentine War. In the Cosmic Era, mankind has advanced to the point where human genetic engineering has been perfected. Genetically altered humans, labeled as Coordinators, are born smarter, faster, stronger, and virtually immune to diseases. However Coordinators faced discrimination from normal humans and were eventually forced into space colonies called PLANT. When a nuclear attack on one of the colonies left hundreds of thousands of people dead, the Coordinators declared war on Earth marking the start of the first Bloody Valentine War. Episode list Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Mobile Suit Gundam SEED premiered in Japan on October 5, 2002 and featured 50 episodes. It was dubbed in English and its first English air date was on April 17, 2004 on the American cable network Cartoon Network. It was later broadcast on Canada's YTV starting on September 10, 2004 , Australia's Cartoon Network Australia starting on December 12, 2005 , and the United Kingdom's AnimeCentral starting on January 5, 2008. Seven themes of music were used for the original version of the series. Its openings were by T.M.Revolution from episode one to thirteen, "Moment" by Vivian or Kazuma from fourteen to twenty six, "Believe" from twenty seven to forty, and "Realize" for the rest of the series both by Nami Tamaki. The three ending themes are by See-Saw from episodes one to twenty six, "River" by Tatsuya Ishii from twenty seven to thirty nine, and "Find the Way" by Mika Nakashima towards the end. The English dub used "Invoke" (but severely shortened) as its opening but used the same endings as the original. The series is compiled onto thirteen DVDs in Japan and ten DVDs in English-speaking countries. A five minute epilogue was included on the final DVD of the Japanese and European release, but it was not included on the North American and Australian release. Gundam SEED begins eleven months after the start of the first Bloody Valentine War and stars Kira Yamato as he becomes a Gundam pilot to protect his friends from attacking forces even if it means fighting one of his childhood friends. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition, also known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Movie, summarizes the fifty episode television series in three 95 minute episodes – much like the compilation movies for the original series, Zeta Gundam, and Turn A Gundam. The episodes contain a compilation of scenes from the television series and an additional twenty minutes of new footage. Only the first two episodes were broadcast in Japan, each episode split into two 55 minute parts. The Special Edition''s is available in Japan and North America on three DVDs or three PlayStation Portable UMDs. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is the sequel to Gundam SEED which makes it the first Gundam series set in an alternate universe to receive a television sequel. It premiered in Japan on October 9, 2004, a year after its prequel's finale, and on December 25, 2005, a director's cut version of the final episode called "Final Plus" aired with additional scenes and an epilogue. Gundam SEED Destiny s first English broadcast began on Canada's YTV starting on March 9, 2007 and it is also available in the United States on Comcast's Anime Selects On Demand network. Eight pieces of music were used for the original series. The four opening themes were by T.M.Revolution from one to thirteen, "Pride" by High and Mighty Color from fourteen to twenty four, by Hitomi Takahashi from twenty five to thirty seven, and "Wings Of Words" by Chemistry towards the end. The ending themes are "Reason" by Nami Tamaki from episodes one to thirteen, "Life Goes On" by Mika Arisaka from fourteen to twenty five, "I Wanna Go To A Place..." by Rie Fu from twenty six to thirty seven, and towards the end, by pop duo See-Saw. The English dub used "Pride" as its opening theme throughout the whole series but used the original ending themes. The series is compiled on thirteen DVDs in Japan and North America. The North American release does not include the special episode entitled "Edited" and thus it was not aired on English-speaking networks. The DVD's came with a special made parody episodes of Gundam SEED titled Gundam SEED Character Theatre. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Episodes The opening theme for Final Plus was by T.M.Revolution. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition - Tetralogy movies Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Stargazer Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Stargazer is a three episode original net animation (ONA) side story that takes place during the timeline of Gundam SEED Destiny. Unlike the other series set in the Cosmic Era, C.E. 73 Stargazer is directed by Susumu Nishizawa and features a new cast of characters. The episodes were not broadcast on television, but streamed through the Bandai Channel and sold on one DVD in Japan. The first episode was released on the Bandai Channel on July 14, 2006, but it premiered a week earlier at the Tokyo Anime Center's Akiba 3D Theater on July 7, 2006. It uses one piece of music. The ending theme is by Satori Negishi. References Seed id:Daftar episode serial Gundam SEED